Myth
by Vegeta sama
Summary: its based on a myth guess which one
1. Default Chapter

**Part 1**

The Saiyans

Listen

Have you heard of the Saiyan kings of the old days and how they were great warriors? Vegeta the second, son of Vegeta the first (Authors note: you know it would have been so much better if the old kings had different names but oh well ;-) ) he took many an enemy and terrified many a warrior. He killed so many in such a short time that people everywhere listened when he spoke. He was the universe's king. Vegeta the second had a son, a child of his own sent by the gods to comfort the people to keep them from fear of the outside. Vegeta the third was his name.(duh!) He was famous throughout the universe. Young princes should do as he did give out treasures while they're still young so that when they're old the people will support them in times of war. A man can prosper by good deeds alone in any world. Vegeta the third ruled the Saiyans a long time after his fathers death, and to him was born a son (can you guess his name ) Vegeta. (Wow you got it right, this is the one we know and luv)The young Prince won many battles and the people loved him. His friends and family willingly obeyed him, for the boy had a temper like never seen. His childhood friends would become famous soldiers along his side.

The Humans

The humans were ruled by one of brains not of power unlike the Saiyans. They were not a powerful war hungry race but a peaceful one ruled on intellect. Their ruler Dr. Briefs believed that war was the actions of a man whom has run out of options and is choosing it as a last result. Dr. Briefs built a great palace for him and his people. The greatest the universe had ever seen or imagined.(we will call capsule corps.) There he would share out to the young and old alike all that kami had given him. After the palace was built Dr. Briefs did what he said he would, he handed out gold and treasures at a huge feast. All of Earth was invited. (Talk about your killer party) There with him at his side to his right was his wife not the smartest women in the world but what she lacked in intellect she made up in beauty, and to his left was his pride and joy his beautiful daughter Bulma. Her intelligence rivaled only his own, and her beauty was praised by even kami himself. Joy was to the earth. The people laugh and lived in joy happiness until the wanderer of the wastelands Lord Freeza the demon possessor of the plants above began his crimes.

Freeza

He was of a race of monsters exiled to the far reaches of the galaxy by god. With him came great evils such as Zarbon, and the Ginyu special force. They were takers of so many worlds. They would destroy all and give it to Freeza as a gift of devotion. All would suffer at his hand. To be killed in the attack would be a blessing for most, because if not you were to be a slave the worst fate one could have.

Freeza Attack

One night after a party the humans settled in the palace halls for sleep. They knew of no sorrows or of the evil creature that stalk's them while they sleep. The evil Freeza kills thirty warriors without one raising of his fist simply pointing a finger and laughing. Then the warriors were no more. He stated for all to hear that this was just the start and more was to come. At dawn Dr. Briefs learned of Freeza, and of his strength. There was a great weeping in the old mans heart. The old man sat sadly weeping for his men, but only Freeza bloody footprints were found. If that was not bad enough the following night Freeza sent the Ginyu special force. They killed so many. This went on until most of the people of Earth were dead. Warriors would come to battle Freeza, but no matter how brave or powerful they were Freeza would simply kill them. Freeza was not about to stop or pay for any of the damages. He kept destroying this world. Then the cruelest injury of all he moved into capsule corps, and made it his base of operations Dr. Brief's heart was broken and Darkness fell over the Earth.

Words of Freeza

King Vegeta could not believe what he was hearing. This monster Freeza had taken over a world he dared not to. Not that he was afraid of the humans but it was not worth it. The humans were allies. They supplied the Saiyans with technology. The king decided to send his son and 4 of his best worriers. (I know in the story there are 14 warriors but all I can think of is 4 Saiyans ;-) ) Needless to say the Prince was not happy about his father's plan of actions, but when he was told he would not go alone he felt dishonored to think that his father would believe that him the prince of all Saiyans would need help defeating some thing that was destroying a planet full of weaklings. The prince was not stupid he knew that earth was important to his future empire. The humans supplied the Saiyans with much need technology. He deiced to go ahead and get this over with go to earth kill Freeza, and when he got back he would have a much need talk with his father simple as that.

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Onward to Earth

Vegeta was pleased to see that at least one of the 4 men to accompany him to earth would be Kakarot. The third class saiyan was somewhat of a childhood friend. He was given to Vegeta as a present, to be a sparing partner. In fact everyone believed that the prince would simple kill the boy in there first match but the younger saiyan held his own against the prince and a bond of friendship was formed between the two. The other three men chosen by his father were Kakarot's brother Raditz, Turles an outer regions saiyan, and of course his father favorite guard Nappa. So they set forward onward to earth. The warriors went forward onto a ship filled with bright weapons and fitted with the best armor. The ship was fast and swift. They thanked the gods for such an easy trip.

Looking up to the skies above one of the guards of the last human settlement Krillin saw the bright lights that the saiyan pods made as they crashed down from the heavens above. He prayed to kami that it was not more of Freeza's men. He was not sure if they could hold off another wave of destruction brought on by Freeza and his men. But he would stand firm and protect the last of his people till his dying breath which he hoped was not today. The pods open and the men stepped forward. Trembling a little in his boots the guard spoke "who are you in armor, who come over the sea of the heavens above." One of the men stepped forward. He was of small built, but had a stately form. His hair swept up to the heavens above like a coal black flame of fire. It seamed as the world went completely silent as he spoke. " Listen I guard here no forces hostile to the people of earth, never has one brought ships or warriors with out permission of your king, but I have never seen your world in more great need till now. Unless I am wrong in which I think not. I wish to speak to your king now and you had best hurry to tell me where your king is. "

Welcome to Hell

Prince Vegeta the leader of the band of Saiyans spoke to the last gathering of humans. " As allies we are from the kingdom of Vegeta, Saiyan companions. My father the leader well known among the people. We have come with an act of friendship to see your king, to protect your people. I think it foolish to keep secretly. You know if it is true what we heard of your dark enemy in the nights, his works of violence and slaughter of your people. You will need our help. Let us overcome this enemy and give relief from this evil and how this seething sorrow of yours might be cooled. " The king of the humans Dr. Briefs spoke " I see that you are a band of Saiyans true to their word, allies to earth in light and darkness. I will be more than happy to share all that we are and order my men to protect your ships until it bares you again back over the heavens to your home. For this battle ahead with Freeza I hope you and your kin prosper and then things here will once again be set right. Welcome to our home, welcome to our hell." With that the king walked his new saiyan warriors into the main part of the settlement. As they entered on there way in the queen and some of her aids passed by.

"Dear husband" she spoke "whom do we welcome into our home, be they friend or foe" the queen asked? " They be our allies from above my dear Saiyans whom come to defend us form the evils of Lord Freeza." The king answered. "Well that nice dear, they look like a nice group of strong young boys." The queen stated as gleefully as possible, and went about her way with her aids. Only to stop and take one more peek at the men whom stood with her husband. The king sighed and continued to take his new warriors on a tour of the settlement. Just as they entered the great halls their ears were pounded by the sound of a very angry woman cursing at the top of her lungs. "Stupid baka that took me 2 months to build. " Bulma was outraged as she saw her father and 5 men she had never seen before approach.

A Thin Line

" Oh dear "is what was heard from the human ruler. As if he feared what was to come. The saiyans on the other hand had covered their ears they had never heard such a loud wailing. "Shut that stupid woman up " the prince called out. Although Bulma was not aware of whom the men were she knew one of them just insulted her. She dared to go closer to get a better look at those whom stand beside her father. Also to give a serious verbal lashing to the one who insulted her. No one insults the princess and gets away with it. As she got closer her eyes slightly widen, these men whom stood with her father were huge well almost all of them but one. He was a little taller than she was, but his hair stood up in flames, which made him seam taller. He was truly handsome more than the others were. All had eyes dark as night but only his could hold her glare. As if wanting her to come closer, to want more. "Thank kami " that her father brought her back to earth by putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, or she might have crossed some imaginary thin line where she could never come back.

"My dear child " her father spoke "these are allies from above saiyan friends true to there word, friends of earth in darkness and light. Show them some sort of kindness please!" the old man pleaded. All the warriors looked at the girl with aah. Never before had they seen one with such coloring and beauty. She was a rare sight indeed. For most had seen very exotic things in world far away from their own but none such as her. They all were taken back by her eyes which shinned a deep blue not heard of on their world. Her hair flowed freely down her back like a waterfall of aqua locks. She was of a soft white color with shapely curves along her body. The prince was surprised such a beautiful thing could be outside of heaven but there she was. He quickly composed himself but not quick enough both Kakarot and Turles notice the slight change in the prince's eyes. But that was forgotten as the beauty began to scream again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me Princess Bulma Briefs to shut up I can have you killed for less" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The saiyans just begun to laugh which made the earth princess even madder. Then the prince finally controlled his laughter enough to speak " Woman no man nor woman on this pathetic mud ball could even come close to doing harm to me, and you would be wise to watch your tongue." Once again the old human king said " oh dear" for he knew of his daughter's temper, and he did not want to make an enemy of his new found hope for his world. " Dear daughter " he spoke " this is the Saiyan Prince Vegeta it would be wise to heed his warning." The king stated this as he walked away with the saiyans before his daughter could get a word in.

She was left there with her ego bruised, twice by the prince and once by her own father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Eyes Of A Fallen Angel

Bulma stormed down the halls of the settlement angry, as ever she could not believe her own father had treated her like that. All behind some spoiled prince who had insulted her first. The never. She quickly made her way to her lab to think and work on more important things.

The prince could not keep his mind on what the weak human ruler was saying about battle strategize or something. His mind kept wondering back to that beautiful goddess, whom was just in his presence. Her eyes, yes that was it, it was her eyes that were driving him crazy. She had the eyes of an angel that must have fallen from the heavens down to earth. Such deep hues of blue. A man would drown in those eyes if he were not too careful. " She is not to be had, she would only make a warrior weak " he told himself as if trying to convince himself that he did not want the weak human woman. He sighed "Here on earth not even 3 hours and already a complication."

Visions Of the Battle Ahead

" My Prince "…. No answer, " Prince Vegeta"… Still no answer " PRINCE VEGETA " Nappa screamed at the top of his lungs. " What is it you idiot" the now very angry prince answered back. " My prince are you tired from this long journey, you look as if something has you bothered surely you don't worry about the battle that has yet to come?" Nappa asked with a hint of concern in his voice. " Oh please Nappa, nothing about this battle bothers me, I have had visions of the battle that lies ahead, and of course I will be victorious " the prince replied in a venomous tone. " I just hunger for battle and to get off this pathetic planet as soon as possible." With that said the saiyans deiced to go prepare for the battle that would begin that night.

There was a gathering; a great feast was prepared for the warriors of tonight's battle. Everyone was there to see there newly come saviors form the skies. There was a large lavish banquet table filled to the brim with tasty dishes and sweet smells. The human ruler Dr. Briefs sat in the center of the table with his wife on his left his daughter on his right where she normally sat. That was until the saiyans entered the room, and their prince demanded the seat on the right of the king to go over some more battle plans. At first Bulma was outraged, but then she deiced for the good of her people that she would take her fathers advise and let the prince have his way. Even though she really believed that the prince was only doing this to simply piss her off.

The prince was truly upset when he was told he had to attend this stupid human party. The only reason he agreed to it was for the food. Kakarot and the others were complaining about being hungry, and a band of saiyans can get down right ugly when they're hungry. So he thought he would humor the human ruler by gracing them with his appearances. Unlike the other saiyans whom went straight for the food, the prince deiced he would have some fun. He would see how long it would take to get that loud mouth woman mad. So he walked up to the table with a superior look and smirk to his face, and then demanded the seat next to her father in which she was seated. The look on her face was priceless. He thought she would simply start to scream at the top of her lungs, and when she didn't he was well, disappointed to say the least. It was at that point that the prince deiced that if he had to suffer through this banquet that someone would have to suffer too, and that the loud mouth princess of earth was the perfect candidate.

The banquet seem to last to damn long for Bulma taste. She had to sit through endless stories of valor, and if that was not enough the stupid monkey prince insulted her every chance he could. She had just about had it when he implied that she was ugly. That was it, damn her father damn her people, she was not going to take his shit anymore. She stood up and glared at the prince. " I'm the most beautiful thing that you will ever have the honor to lay your eyes on. You should be thanking me for allowing you to be in my presence" she said with as much hate in her voice as she could muster. The prince simply stared at her with disbelief. "That should take care of him," Bulma smugly thought. Then the prince raised one eyebrow and very coldly stated for all to hear "There is no honor in looking at you, in fact I am surprised that I could stand being around you this long" then he gave her the cruelest grin he could. Bulma could not believe it. This monkey was getting the best of her. She slammed her fist unto the table. By this time everyone was staring at the pair, even the saiyans stopped eating to stare at what was unfolding before their eyes. Just then Bulma snapped and did not care about who she was dealing with. Not think for a second of how many people have died at this man's hands. She was going to make him pay for all his insults. She picked up a pitcher of water and threw it right into the face of the saiyan prince.

Vegeta was not expecting this move from the woman. He expected her to scream or run away, not stand up to him. He was caught off guard when she threw the water at him, so he did not move out of the way. Now he was pissed how could this inferior earth woman dare to insult the prince of the saiyans this way, and to make matter worse now she was laughing at him. Vegeta growled with contemn, then shot up to his feet, and glared at the weak earth woman. "How dare you woman?" he shouted. He saw the fears creep into her eyes and it made him smirk. He liked knowing that she feared him a little, it gave him more control. " Woman you need to be taught a lesson" and with that said he simply tossed Bulma over his shoulder and took her out of the banquet hall kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The humans and the 4 remaining saiyans in the room watched as the prince of Vegetasei carried the princess of Earth over his shoulder kicking and screaming for all to see. Dr. Briefs for the third time this day said " OH DEAR." He could not believe what had just happen. Just then his wife leaned over to him and said as delighted as possible "isn't it wonderful two young people in love." Dr. Briefs just looked at his wife with disbelief.

The 4 saiyan just sat there wondering what the hell just went through their prince's mind. Nappa was getting up to see what in the world was going on, when Turles told him to sit back down. The prince is probably just having some fun with the woman. Turles remembered how the prince had looked at the girl earlier. "Nappa " Turles called "when he has had his fill of her he will be back let's just sit and eat" Turles said with a hint of sarcasm. Nappa really did not want to leave the prince alone, but he knew if he did envied on the prince when he was with a woman, he would pay for his mistake with his life, and that was something he did not plan on letting happen. So he did ad he was told and sat back down. All was soon forgotten when he began to eat again.

Lions, Tigers, and Sex Crazed Monkeys

Bulma screamed as the saiyan prince flew father and father away from the settlement. She watched with horror as the trees below her moved away faster and faster. "He's going to take me in the middle of nowhere and kill me" she thought with fear. Then all of a sudden he stops and they stared to descend back down to earth. " You can stop your wailing now woman" the prince screamed as he dropped her to the ground. She quickly got up and started to back away from the prince. "How dare you" she screamed "You will die a thousand deaths if you lay any harm to me." "Woman there is no sport in harming something so weak that they can not fight back. I do have honor woman." Vegeta growled back at her. "THEN WHY DO YOU DISHONOR ME SO? " she yelled back at him! "Me dishonor you, woman you are the one, you have shown me nothing but disrespect when I have come across the heavens to save this worthless planet of yours. You should be on your knees begging me for my forgiveness for your disrespectful mouth." Vegeta calmly stated. "Me beg you, I beg no man, nor monkey, nor damn prince. We did not ask for your help nor do I want it " Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta just glared at her, then he smirked "Fine woman if that's what you want", and with this he started to fly away. "Vegeta wait" she screamed " You can't simply leave me here, where is the honor in that?" He started to fly back towards her then stopped a couple of feet above her. Then stated in his most cruel voice " You said so your self, you don't need, nor want for my help", and with that he flew away. Leaving her alone in the middle of nowhere.At first she just stood there looking at the spot he was just in. "I can't believe this, I can't believe he just left me" she thought to her self. That's when it hit her she was in kami knows where surrounded by kami knows what, and she was all alone. She did not even know which direction to walk towards, because she was hanging upside down over Vegeta's shoulder. That when she heard a noise from the trees behind her, and an alarm went off in her head. "It could be a lion or a tiger, or some other deadly animal just waiting to eat her!" With that she took off running in no particular direction.

Vegeta had been watching her the whole time. He only flew off some ways behind her. He lightly laughed as he watched her face fill with anger then fear as he flew off. He had thrown a rock at the trees behind her to see what she would do. As he predicted she took off running. He deiced to follow her to make sure nothing happens to the loud mouth woman. Not that he cared or anything, but the humans might blame him if she got eaten by some beast or something, and he need the humans to give technology to the saiyan, because it was important to his rule of his future empire. So for the good of his people he had better keep this woman safe. That's when he notices that the direction she was running in had a huge cliff, and that he doubts she could live through the fall. He sighed as he realized he would have to save her.

"Got to keep running" is what Bulma told her self. What ever that was moving in those trees would surly get her if she did not keep moving. She did not even notice the cliff until it was to late. She just felt her self-falling and closed her eyes and screamed. Then she just stopped falling. "Woman is that all you know how to do is scream?" a low voice asked. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see the saiyan prince smirking at her. "You " she shouted " You left me alone to die " she screamed hitting him as hard as she could. "Woman if you want I can let you die now by dropping you" Vegeta sarcastically said. That's when Bulma notice they were still over the cliff. She flung her arms around Vegeta and buried her face in his chest. "Don't worry woman, I'm not about to let you go" Vegeta softly said. Bulma slowly raised her head up to look eye to eye with the prince. That moment seemed to last forever, they just looked into each other's eyes neither wanting to look away. The Vegeta could not stand it any more he had to taste her so he leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped at first but then relaxed and kissed him back. What a kiss it was Bulma could swear she saw fireworks. Then finally the kiss ended and she saw fireworks again. That when she realized the where not coming from the kiss but from the settlement Freeza must be attacking it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The Longest Night Ever

Freeza attacked with a force never seen before. Already many were dead. The 4 saiyans there were not having any luck defeating the beast. Nappa attacked the monster head on and was killed in an instant. The other saiyans just looked on with horror. This was not supposed to be this should have been easy. The prince with Bulma flew rapidly toward the settlement then all of a sudden they stopped. Bulma was just about to ask why Vegeta Stop when he kissed her again. At first she given in wanting more, but then she came back down to earth. "Vegeta dear love this is great and all but this is not the time" she said some what out of breath. He looked straight into her eyes so intensely that she thought she would faint if he looked away. The he spoke to her in a low calm voice "Woman I want to, no I need to ask you something." She just looked at him at first then said, "Vegeta can this wait my people are…" He cut her off by putting his finger over her mouth. He looked into her eyes once again. "She is so beautiful," he thought. "She must be mine, but she is weak and my father will never approve." With this thought racing through his head he turned away from Bulma and said "your right it's not that important it can wait." Then they continued to fly towards the settlement.

Vegeta landed a few miles away from the fight to make sure Bulma would be safe. He told her to take care of her people and get them and her self as far away and stay there don't come back he will come for her. He then joins the 3 remaining saiyans in the fight. As he got closer to the battlefield he noticed his father's guard Nappa's Dead corpse laying on the ground in a pool of his own crimson blood. Raditz and Turles were simply trying to stay alive and Kakarot was no where to be found. That's when Freeza notice Vegeta had just entered the battlefield. "Like lamb to be slaughtered so comes another, who are the, I liked to keep track of those whom die by my hand." Freeza said coldly. The prince replied " I am prince Vegeta, prince of Vegetasei, prince of all saiyans, and now protector of this planet." "Is that so, well then welcome my sweet prince welcome to your death. " with that said Freeza forgot about the other 2 saiyans and went straight for the prince.

Kakarot was just getting to the battlefield and was glad in some sort of way that Freeza had stopped his attack on Raditz and Turles. The 2 saiyan were already badly beaten. Raditz was on the ground barely moving and Turles could barely stand. Kakarot was not there for the beginning of the fight; he was helping the human escape from danger. When he got there Nappa was already dead from what he was told by Turles it was a foolish act that got him killed. Now Turles himself and his older brother were badly injured. He looked up to the sky, there he saw his prince going head on with the monster. Try all he might the prince was always one step behind the beast. His prince was getting some good hits in, but Freeza was getting the better of him. "I got to do something, " Kakarot thought. He knew the prince would get mad if he interrupted the fight. "Ahh what should I do?"

Bulma had gotten most of her people away from the danger. Her mind kept wondering back to Vegeta. The way he looked at her, the way he held her. And oh kami the way he kissed her. He filled al her senses. He was her equal in which she had never found before in every way. She saw a flash of light go across the dark black night sky, and fear crept into her heart "What if my love is hurt or worse, no I will not think of that. I need to see, I need to know." With that she started running back toward the settlement back toward the fight. When she got there she could not believe her eyes. There was blood and dead body's everywhere. She looked up into the sky and there she spotted he love, the last hope for her world.

Vegeta noticed Bulma as she came closer to the battle area, and fear crept into his heart "What is that blasted woman doing here, what if she gets hurt" he thought with fear written all over his face. Just then he saw Kakarot and screamed to him "Get my woman out of harms way, make sure no harm comes to pass against her." Freeza noted the exchange of words between the 2 saiyans, and saw the way Vegeta looked at the Girl. Just then he thought of the wickedest plan. He shot the most deadly ki blast straight for the girl. Vegeta could only look on with horror, as he could do nothing to save his love.

Kakarot was on his way to do, as his prince wanted. He saw the blast heading for the woman there was no time to block it, not that he believed he could. He saw the look of pain and despair on both the woman and the prince's face. With no time to think of a better way he jumped in front of the woman with any luck he would take the most of the blast with him.

Vegeta heart broke into a million pieces after the dust cleared. There in a pool of blood lay his childhood best friend and his new found love. He could not believe what just happen. No pain had ever endured his whole life could compare to what he was feeling now. He looked over to see Freeza laughing "Oh dear, it looks as if I killed two birds with the same stone. I hope they were not important to you dear prince." That's when it happen, Vegeta could not take anymore. He did not care about honor or battle or if he lived or died. His aura around him flashed brightly. Vegeta roared with unknown before rage, and his eyes turned a teal blue. His black mane turned bright gold. "HOW DARE YOU" he screamed "How dare you take what is mine." He then looked down at the bloody mess of Kakarot and Bulma, then back at Freeza. Before the evil one could utter a word the prince on him beating him horrendously. He only stopped to look at what the once powerful creature was reduced to. Then he raised his hands and delivered the final blast, and the eater of planets Freeza was no more.

Vegeta closed his eyes and fell down to earth. His eyes and hair went back to normal. He walked over to where Kakarot and Bulma lay. Kakarot had a hole straight threw his chest. "Weak baka had to much honor," Vegeta thought. He said his final goodbye to his friend. He looked over to see Turles and Raditz barely but still alive. Then he looked down to Bulma. She still looked beautiful as ever even in death. This night had to be the longest ever lived. He found love and yet lost it. He had won a great battle but paid the ultimate price for it, loosing both friends and love. He closed his eyes wishing these feelings that he had would just go away. "Stupid woman, why did you not heed my warning and stay away" called out at barely a whisper. "Because I'm just as stubborn as you," a weak female voice cried out. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of blue one staring at him. "Vegeta I hurt all over and it your fault you know." The prince just laughed and held her tight to him.


End file.
